Rain Falls
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The Hunter Verse, the fourth story in the series. New hunter's in town means a whole lot of fun...can Balthazar find a hunter to love ? Rated M for slash as always . Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Rain falls.

Chapter One.

Three weeks after the birth of Scarlet Mary Winchester, Dean stood in the driveway washing his Impala, he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and nothing else. Droplets of water glistened on his muscled chest and made Castiel sigh, licking his lips as he watched his hunter from the front steps. He wanted to lick the water from that body so badly yet watching Dean as he worked always mesmerized the angel. They way his body moved…taut muscle moving under tanned flesh, Cas moaned softly. The spell was broken by a harsh yet distinctly female voice yelling "Hey pretty boy, how much?".

Dean spins around to face the woman who had walked into his yard. Grinning playfully he replied "More than you could ever steal bitch".

The woma gives a throaty laugh but continues to ogle Dean a grin on her face.

The angel is at Dean's side instantly and he's actually growling low in his throat the threat of violence very clear in the tone.

"Jeez Winchester…so the gossip is true for once huh. You fucking switched sides on us and for an angel" said the woman as she looked at Castiel, she was still smiling.

Which made Cas frown.

"Not just any angel, this is Castiel. Cas…meet Rain" replied Dean as he slung an arm around his angel, pulling Cas close.

The angel looks at Dean questioningly and the hunter knows what he's asking.

"Rain's a hunter too, we go way back but never gone there" said Dean.

The angel nods, knowing his hunter is telling him there's nothing to be jealous of this woman is just a friend. Still, the way she looks at his hunter…he doesn't like it.

"Such a pity…he seems the jealous type" teased Rain winking at Dean.

The hunter tightens his hold on Cas as his angel tenses and snarls at that last dig. He shoots Rain a look but she laughs and says "Relax angel boy, I have no interest in Dean. I was messing with you, besides Winchester here doesn't bottom and I'm no one's bitch" grinned Rain.

A smug look slides over Cas's face and he says "He bottoms for me".

The look on Rain's face made Cas smile, the smugness never leaving his face as the woman turned to stare at Dean.

"Dude…" was all she could say.

The hunter shrugs, gives his friend a what can I say look and points to Cas "Did I mention…angel".

Rain shakes her head but grins "I go away you become an angels bitch, fuck Winchester, I can't leave you alone for a second. Can I?".

Dean laughs heartily and replies "Beer…bitch?".

"Hell yeah, thought you'd never ask. So where's Sam?" replied Rain.

"Um…about that, Sam's with someone Rain" said Dean as they walked towards the house.

"Shit since when?" asked the female hunter.

"Awhile now, he's with my brother Gabe" stated Cas.

"Your fucking with me? Sammy's got an angel too?" she asked.

"Yep" replied Dean.

"So it's all true then…fuck" she said.

"Depends… what did you hear?" asked Dean.

"Oh not much. You pair had an actual meet and greet with God, you're the father of a new breed of hunters with an angel but no one said any fucking thing about Sammy" she snapped.

"Well for once the grape vine has it right but at a guess no one mentioned Sam out of fear you'd shoot em" chuckled Dean.

Rain laughed "Yeah I probably would have" she agreed.

They sat the kitchen table, talking and drinking beer. Castiel was starting to see why the hunters were just friends, they were so much alike it was scary. Rain was most definitely a woman but take that away and she could be Dean personality wise anyway. They laughed at the same things, loved to hunt the big bad scary creatures more than salt and burns. There was a hunt, or a fight at some bar in almost all the stories they told Cas of their adventures together. The angel began to relax around the woman, seeing her as less of a threat now.

The sound of fluttering fills the room and Rain goes for the gun strapped to her hip as Dean holds up a hand saying "Sammy's home".

Rain's hand hesitates a second then falls away from the gun trusting her friend. Two men appear out of no where, sure enough one of them is Sam.

Rain stands up and cries "Sammy".

"Holy shit…Rain. When did you get back?" replied Sam as he instinctively moved to hug her. She wraps her arms around the younger Winchester, squeezing him tight and whispering "Missed you" in his ear.

Gabriel coughs loudly and Sam lets her go a lost look on his face as he realises what this could mean, Rain was back and Rain didn't know about his angel or their daughter…shit. Then to his dismay and relief she steps toward Gabe, hand extended saying "You must be Gabe…Sammy's angel".

Sam looks to Dean who is smiling at him, Sam silently mouths thank you at him and turns to see his lover shaking Rain's hand.

"Yes, I'm Sammy's angel and you are?" asked Gabe as politely as could after that hug.

"Rain Bloodstone, fellow hunter. Sam's ex fuck buddy I guess now that he's got you" she said boldly.

Sam cringed but before he could intervene Gabriel laughed and replied "Sammy's mine now so yes, EX fuck buddy is the proper term. Nice to meet you Rain".

Rain heard Gabriel's voice low and violent in her mind 'And keep your fucking hands off him from now on'.

She snorts but nods at the angel and lets go of his hand. She turns and goes back to her seat to down the rest of her beer then asks "So what's the deal boys? Are all hunters getting an angel or what?".

"No not all hunters just the best of the breed" replied Castiel.

"That's why I got tapped" grinned Dean.

"Oh god, like you need more ego, dick" said Rain.

"Bitch" grinned Dean.

"Pretty boy" she chided back.

"Dike" Dean said.

The hunters cracked up laughing, the angels exchanged a look.

"Glad to have you home Rain" said Dean as he lightly punched her shoulder.

"Yeah, Europe's a bitch…so glad to be home. Didn't rent my room out did you bitch?" she said.

Castiel saw the look on Gabe's face and cringed.

"Nah, it's just the way you left it, looks like a bomb went off" replied Dean.

"So just the way I left it then" she grinned.

"Where's Drake or do I need to ask?" said Dean.

"Oh he went to see his girl" she replied.

"Which one?" asked Sam.

Rain laughs and says "Good point, not sure he didn't say which".

"He'll turn up sooner or later he always does" said Dean.

"So drake is?" asked Cas.

"Rain's kid brother" replied Dean.

Castiel stood up suddenly saying "Zain" and vanished. Rain looked at Dean and said "Zain?".

"Yeah it means Sword of Destiel" grinned Dean.

Castiel reappeared with a baby boy in his arms.

"Holy fuck" said Rain.

His angel hands him his son, Dean takes him carefully. Cradling him properly, as he says "Hey buddy, you hungry? Mama's getting you something good huh". Zain looks up at his father and reaches up a tiny hand, Dean puts out a finger and his son takes it. The hunter grins at his boy. "Love you Zain" he says.

"So this is the very first Uber Hunter?" asked Rain in awe.

"Yep" grinned Dean.

The hunter shook her head and grinned at her friend.

"So happy for you man" she says.

"Thanks Rain" replied Dean "Is Scarlet awake yet Gabe?".

"No but our daughter loves new people and won't mind waking up for a visitor" replied Gabe deliberately putting the our daughter part in as he vanished.

Rain turns to Sam, wide eyed and says "Daughter? You two have a kid too?".

"Yeah and we're married" says Sam as displays his wedding ring proudly.

The hunter just about falls off her chair with the shock of this news. Her Sammy, married to an angel and they have kid together.

"We couldn't reach you Rain or I would have told you sooner, I'm sorry" said Sam.

"Don't be Sammy, your happy and that's all that matters" she said not trusting her self to say anything else.

Gabriel appears with a baby girl and hands her to Sam who takes her gently and snuggles her close.

Rain can't help but smile at how good that looks and she turns to Gabriel and says "Congratulations, she's beautiful".

"Thanks, sorry about before" replied Gabe, knowing she was very sincere.

Rain waves a hand and says "Forgotten…you make Sammy this happy, your ok by me".

Gabriel grinned liking her more already, knowing right then that here was another hunter who would at all costs keep his family safe.

*All reviews welcome ! Really hope your enjoying this series ! Some fun coming up….*


	2. Chapter 2

Rain Falls.

Chapter Two.

A couple of hours later Rain climbs the stairs to go clear what ever mess was on her bed off and fall into an alcohol induced coma. Leaving Drake who had finally turned up to regale their friends with the rest of their adventures in Europe. Drake was a natural storyteller and soon had everyone spellbound.

"So there I am three of those ugly motherfucker's coming at me at once…next thing I know one of them falls in half, another losses it's head and the one I had by the throat gets my shot gun under the chin…bang" grinned Drake.

"So Rain saved your ass again" said Dean.

"No no no, she helped. I never need saving" grinned Drake.

"Sure you don't" replied Sam.

"Bite me Winchester" grinned Drake.

"Never know where you've been no thanks" retorted Sam.

They all laugh at that.

"So uh…your couch free?" asked Drake.

"Yeah man, of course" said Dean.

"Cool, bit late to go knocking on doors even for me" replied Drake.

"Speaking of which…I'm taking my husband and going to bed. Good night all, Sammy grab Drake a blanket will ya?" said Dean as Cas got up off his lap so he could stand.

"Fuck that's weird coming out of your mouth Dean…my husband…fucking weird man" said Drake.

"Get used to it boy" grinned Dean.

Drake laughed "May take awhile".

The older hunter cuffs him in back of the head playfully and says "Smart ass".

"Night all" added Cas as he slips his arms around Dean and they vanish.

"That…will take longer to get used to" said Drake.

"I'll grab you a blanket and pillow" said Sam as he wandered out of the kitchen leaving Drake with Gabe.

"So how serious was your sister about Sam?" Gabriel asked.

"Rain…nah it wasn't like that, they'd fuck sometimes is all" replied Drake.

"Good, I didn't want to have to remind her that he's married now" said Gabe.

"Relax…Rain will deal. Sam's not her only fuck buddy" said Drake.

Then Sam is back with a thick blanket and a pillow, he hands them to Drake says goodnight and vanishes with his angel. Drake drains the last of his beer then heads to the couch to get some sleep.

Cas goes straight to the crib to check on Zain, he's sleeping peacefully and Cas smiles down at him. Dean can't help but grin at the way his angel fusses over their son. The hunter peels his t shirt off and tosses it on the floor then begins to undo his jeans.

"Hmmm, nice. Can I have some of that?" flirts Cas.

"Babe you can have all of it" grinned Dean.

"Yes please" purrs Cas as he slides his hands over his hunters chest.

Dean shivers at his angels touch, pulls Cas in and kisses him deeply.

"You know Rain's not a threat don't you Cas?" asked Dean when the kiss broke.

"Yes love I do, she is your friend nothing more" replied Cas as he nuzzled his hunters ear.

"Good cause I won't have my angel worry for nothing ok" said Dean.

Cas looks into his eyes then and smiles "No one can threaten what we have, we're in love, married and have a beautiful son. I know I have nothing to worry about Dean".

The hunter kisses his angel, takes his hand and leads him to bed.

Rain wanders downstairs the next morning hunting for a hair of the dog. Still half asleep she walks into the kitchen headed for the fridge.

"So have too soundproof my room, you guys are fucking loud" she mumbles thinking the man shape she'd half seen was one of the brothers.

"And you are?" asked Balthazar somewhat surprised that a half naked woman was standing in the Winchesters kitchen as if she belonged there.

Rain turned at the unfamiliar voice and snapped "Who the fuck are you?".

Balthazar smiled and said "I believe I asked first".

"Rain…I'm a hunter" she replied as she really looked at the man for the first time "Shit another angel, which one are you?"

Balthazar grinned gave a small half bow and says "Balthazar…pleased to meet you Rain".

"Yeah sure. So um…why are you here the parties not til tomorrow night?" she replied.

"I pop in to help my brothers, Cassie is not a morning person so I help Dean most mornings with Zain" said the angel.

"Cool, that's good. Dean isn't exactly a morning person either" Rain said.

"Yes I know. So why are we just meeting now?" asked Balli.

"Oh we just got back, kid brother and I were in Europe hunting" she replied.

"Ah I see…do you live here?" said the angel noticing how comfortable she seemed to be standing there in underwear and t shirt.

"Yeah, well when I'm in town I do anyway. We've know the boys for years" replied the hunter as she took a sip of her beer.

They were sitting at the kitchen table talking when Dean wandered in with Zain in his arms "Morning" he mumbled.

"Morning Dean, his bottles ready" said Balthazar.

"Thanks Balli…this early morning shit will be the death of me. Morning bitch" said Dean.

"Well look at that the pretty boy can tell time" she said back.

The hunters grinned at each other and laughed. It felt good to have Rain home, Dean had missed her, she was after all the closest thing to a sister he'd ever had. It also didn't hurt to have another hunter around to keep his family safe. Without even having to ask he knew she would die to protect his angel and their son. He'd even slept better last night knowing she was home.

Balthazar usually hangs around til all four parents are up and fully awake then leaves but today he stays. Today there is a new hunter to get to know, a hunter he hasn't been able to take his eyes off since she walked into the kitchen. Dean feeds Zain while Rain and the angel talk. From the doorway there comes a sleepy voice "Coffee?".

Rain turns to look and has to gasp…sleep tousled black hair, half focused blue eyes, pale skin and low cut jeans greet her. Cas in the morning, still partly asleep is truly a breath taking sight. "Fuck now I see why you switched teams man" she said.

Dean chuckled and said "Yeah…he's fucking beautiful isn't he?".

His angel frowns at him, wanders over and kisses Zain's forehead, then Dean's.

"I'm standing right here" pouted Cas.

"Your fucking beautiful, Angel" grinned Dean.

The pout melts away to be replaced with a smile that makes his hunter's grin even bigger.

"This right here is why I need to soundproof my room" said Rain as she gestured absently towards the couple and grinned at Balthazar.

Balli grinned back and said "I could only imagine".

"Jealous much" grinned Dean.

To which Rain gave him the finger as her reply.

"Yep, jealous as all hell" confirmed Dean.

"Fuck you pretty boy" chuckled Rain.

"Who's fucking Dean now?" asked Drake from the doorway.

"I am" said Cas firmly as he pored himself some coffee.

"Another hunter?" Balthazar asked Rain.

"Well he tries" she joked.

"Hey…fuck you sis" griped Drake.

"Balthazar meet Drake my kid brother. D this is Cas and Gabe's brother" she said.

"Oh hey man" grinned Drake as he inhaled the smell of coffee and wandered over to see if there was any left.

"Hello" replied Balli.

"We need a bigger house" said Sam from the doorway as he saw how full the kitchen was already.

"Morning Sammy" said Dean.

"Yeah, morning…is there a bottle for Scarlet?" he asked.

"Of course Sam" said Balthazar as he got up to fetch the bottle.

Rain finds herself watching the new angel as he moves about he kitchen quickly even though there are so many people. He moves with a grace she had never seen in a male. She found herself wondering just how that lean tall body would move in bed.

Cas leans in and whispers in her ear "We can hear you thinking…if we want".

Rain looks up at Cas and grins "Good, saves time".

They laugh together and get a curious look from Dean making them grin back.

The hunter shakes his head and shrugs knowing Cas will tell him later. Balthazar is unaware of the looks he's getting as he's focussed on getting his niece her bottle. His ignorance won't last long as Rain is far from shy when she wants something.

*All reviews welcome. Hunter's party next chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

Rain Falls.

Chapter Three.

Hunter's came from all over the country, the town was more than happy to have them as hunters meant nothing nasty was going to try and eat you or anything. Hunters are loved by all and certain businesses cater to them specifically, good quality motels, bars and strip club's. Restaurants and diners. Weapons and ammo stores, brothels, 24 hr liquor stores for hunters only. Most towns had hunter centric districts.

So when the Winchester's guests started to arrive the town found it's self very busy. They'd been coming in dribs and drabs for three days now so by the time the party they'd actually come for started everyone was nice and happy.

Gabriel had, had the foresight to book the local hall for the event as the house would never hold them all. Hunters the Winchester's had thought dead came out of the woodwork after hearing why the party was being held so they ended up having more guests than originally planned.

**7:00pm Friday night…**

'Johnny Be Good' blared from the speaker as hunters, humans and angels danced, drank, joked and generally had a very good time. Cas even had Dean up dancing which had Sam completely shocked as it turned out his brother was actually very good. Sam guessed it helped to have Cas as a dance partner, the angel could really move and had perfect rhythm. Which is why a circle had opened up around them to give them room and half the dancers on the floor were watching them and cheering them on. Dean was even grinning from ear to ear, his eyes never leaving Cas. When the song ended the angel was in Dean's arms and the kiss they shared then made everyone watching blush. Gabriel laughed and hugged Sammy from behind saying "That was quite a show, we should get them drunk more often".

Sam just shook his head and laughed before saying "I don't know about that…have you seen Rain?".

"You mean the way she's got Balli cornered over there?" asked Gabe.

"Yep, he doesn't exactly look too anxious to get away from her though" grinned Sam.

"Of course not…he's barely left our house since she showed up. I think he's found himself a hunter" grinned Gabriel.

"I hope so, Balthazar deserves what we have. Rain's from top hunter blood so that's a bonus" replied Sam.

"Yeah but is she going to be good enough for my brother?" asked Gabe seriously.

Sam thought about it awhile then answered "If she falls for him, he'll have what we do. If she just wants fuck him then no she won't be good for him…shit".

"Better find out which it is then" stated his angel.

"What just up ask her after what two days of knowing him?" asked Sam.

"No…I was going to read her mind. Something you know I don't normally do but it's Balli and I have to know" pouted Gabe.

Sam sighed and nodded "Don't let her know your doing it, she'll be pissed".

Gabriel nods then concentrates for a moment, he grins, looks at his hunter and says "And Rain falls".

Sam grins back at him and they kiss.

Balthazar had been sitting with Rain most of the night, tucked away in a dimly lit corner. She had not had to get up all night because every time she finished a beer Balli made another appear. They talked, drank and joked in relative privacy, inching closer to each other the whole time and finally ending up with Rain's hand on the angels leg as they talked. Drake appears next to them saying "Sis…help me for fucks sake, some these angel's are down right scary".

She glares at him snapping "What bullshit".

"Seriously…I like a good fuck but a couple of them are looking at me like they want eat me" replied Drake.

Rain laughs as Balthazar says "No dear boy they simply want to fuck you senseless".

"Do they know the difference?" he asked making them both crack up.

"Man up, D…go fuck some angels" grinned Rain.

"I don't see you doing it" he pouted.

"I do my fucking in private…you know that" she replied as she gave Balthazar a certain look. He smiled at her and added "Anna should be your kind of girl, Drake".

"Oh the redhead…well yeah she's totally hot…hmm, see ya's" he said as he bounced off to go find Anna again.

Rain shakes her head at him and laughs.

"So you were saying?" said Balthazar, wanting her attention back.

"Hmm, oh um…I was saying that I really enjoy your company, we should hang out more" she replied.

"Yes, I'd like that. Your very good company yourself" smiled Balli.

They look at each other for a long moment before Rain closes the distance between them and kisses him. He kisses back immediately, a hand sliding to her leg as he does. Rain's tongue invades his mouth to explore and he moans. Her hand instantly glides up to his crotch at the sound and finds the angel very hard and very big. A shiver runs through at the thought of how he'll feel inside her and she thinks 'Take us home' knowing he'll hear her.

Ten minutes later Dean walks up to Gabriel "You seen Rain?" he asks.

Gabriel turned and was pointing at the corner then frowned "They were there just before" he said.

"Who?" asked Dean.

"Rain and Balli…oh I see they went home early" grinned Gabe happily.

"Rain and Balthazar?" asked Dean "Would never of pegged Balli as a bottom".

"Oh you'd be surprised at just who's a bottom Dean" teased Gabriel looking pointedly at Michael.

Dean frowned "No fucking way is Mike a bottom" he said.

Gabe grinned "Yes fucking way".

The hunter really didn't want to know but curiosity got the better of him and he asked anyway "Who…who could get Michael to bottom?".

Gabriel gave him a don't be stupid look and said "Who do you think?".

Shock hit Dean faces and he said "No…you don't mean, no you can't mean God".

"Who else?" replied Gabe.

The hunter was speechless making the angel crack up.

"What's so funny?" asks Cas.

"Your husbands face" laughed Gabe.

"Thanks Gabriel now I won't be able to even look at him without smirking" said Dean.

"Who?" asked Cas getting slightly annoyed.

"Michael…Gabe's being an ass as usual" replied Dean as he pulled his angel into a hug.

"What…you would of worked it out at some point so why not let you get over the shock now" replied Gabriel.

"Yeah, good point but God and Mike…seriously?" said Dean.

"Before you go thinking anything too dirty, Father and Michael are devoted to each other and always have been" said Cas.

"So their like us…no one else exists for them?" asked Dean.

"That's right, they are deeply in love. Have been for aeons" grinned Cas.

The mere thought of being in love that long made the hunter grin cause he felt that way about Cas. Knew he would never stop loving his angel, his husband, his lover. Even after his death, they would be together in heaven, God had promised them that.

*All reviews welcome. Hope your enjoying it so far!*


	4. Chapter 4

Rain Falls.

Chapter Four

Balthazar and Rain appear in her room, her arms wrap around him and they kiss. His hands settle on her lower back as his tongue dances with her's. The kiss breaks and she says "Fuck me Bal".

"With pleasure" he purrs against her throat as he nuzzles it.

Balthazar wills them naked and they fall to the bed caressing and kissing. He has Rain on her back, pinned while he nips and kisses his way to her breasts. She moans as he takes one hard nipple in his mouth and suckles.

"Oh Bal" Rain gasps.

He moves to the other one and she writhes for him. His hand snakes down to between her legs, finding her very wet already he moans.

"Need you now Bal" she moans.

"Yes, beautiful" he nods as he kneels between her open legs and positions his aching hard on before sliding deep inside her in a slow thrust. Rain arches her back and cries out.

"Oh Bal your so fucking big…so fucking good" she moans as he thrusts into her slowly.

Her long supple legs wrap around him and she arches to meet his every thrust. Balthazar leans in and claims her lips for a searing kiss.

"So beautiful" he whispered.

He looks into her storm grey eyes as he thrusts harder dragging a shuddering moan from her.

Rain pulls him in for another kiss and rolls them over so she's on top. Hands on his chest for balance she rides him hard. Balthazar moans as her lower muscles squeeze him tight.

"Oh Rain" gasps Balthazar.

"Like that Angel?" she asks.

"Fuck yes" he moans as his hands clench on her hips and he arches up to meet her.

She rides him hard and fast, dragging them both to the edge and throwing them over. They cum together, calling each others names as they do. She stills above him then she is laying her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her, a sated smile on his face.

"So good Bal" she breathes.

"Best ever" he replies softly as he strokes her back.

Soon sleep claims them and they stay in that position til morning.

Gabriel tucks his exhausted husband into bed around 3am, checks on their daughter, she's sleeping peacefully and he smiles lovingly at her before crawling into bed beside the man he loves.

Zain is wide awake when Cas checks on him.

"Can't sleep baby boy?" asked Cas as he picks up his son and cuddles him. Zain snuggles into his mother and smiles softly knowing just how much he is loved. Dean wraps his arms around them both from behind and kisses his angel's ear before saying "Love you both so much".

"We love you too Dean" replies Cas.

They spend an hour snuggled up on the bed together as a family before Zain finally drifts off to sleep. Dean lifts him gently and places him in his crib, tucks him in then goes back to bed. Cas waits for him…tired yet happy.

"Sleep or sex Angel" asked Dean.

"No fair…I want both" pouted Cas.

Dean leans in and captures those full pouting lips, kissing his angel deeply before saying "Sleep now…sex when we wake up".

Castiel nods and snuggles into his hunter saying "Wake me with a hard cock lover?".

"You bet I will Cas" purrs Dean as he kisses his husband good night.

Mid afternoon crept into the Winchester house, finding it quiet and sleeping still. Dean is the first one awake…he is hard and presses against his husband as his hands roam Cas's naked body. His angel moans in his sleep and pushes back against Dean. The hunter nibbles his lovers ear softly as he gently lifts his leg a little. A slight shift of position and he glides into his husband. Cas moans in his sleep and shifts to a better position. He wakes to his husband deep inside him fucking him gently.

"What a way to wake up lover" he moans.

"As ordered Angel" purrs Dean making his angel giggle.

Dean makes love to Cas, slowly gently…whispering words of love and devotion as he pushes Cas to the edge of orgasm.

"Gonna love you forever babe" husks Dean as he too gets closer to release.

"Yes, my love…yes" moans his angel.

A few more languid thrusts and they fall over the edge together moaning the others name. The couple still, gasping and sated they hold each other and drift back into sleep, Dean still deep inside his angel.

Sam is the first to actually get up…not that Gabe made it easy for him. His husband had woken horny as hell and had spent the last two hours thoroughly fucking his hunter. Not that Sam minded, hell he damn well loved it when his angel was that hot for him. Sam now sat in the kitchen feeding their daughter as he hummed a tune absently.

"Am I dead?" asked Drake from the doorway.

Sam grinned and said "No but you look like it".

Drake gave him the finger and asked "Coffee?".

"Just brewed it" replied Sam.

Drake nods and stumbles over to the pot saying "Those angel's sure know how to party".

"Yes they do. So how'd it go with Anna?" asked Sam.

"Yeah she's hot…little clingy for my taste though" replied Drake as he sat down with a mug of coffee.

"Yeah maybe it's for the best…Gabe doesn't really trust her" replied Sam.

"Why…she's his sister right?" said Drake.

"Yeah she is but when God first sent the angels to us she tried to get between Cas and Dean. It was a whole scene and now Gabriel doesn't trust her much" explained Sam.

"Oh…so keep my distance yeah" replied Drake.

"Just don't get too serious about her…she's welcome here, just" replied Sam.

"Gotcha…have some fun but keep an eye on her huh" said Drake.

Sam nods as he moves Scarlet to his shoulder to burp her.

"Who are we keeping an eye on?" asks Balli as he wanders into the kitchen a grin on his face.

"Anna" supplied Sam.

"Ah yes…good idea" replied Balthazar.

"Some one got laid last night" grinned Drake.

Balli's grin got bigger as he made two cups of coffee and fained innocence "I have no idea what you mean".

Sam and Drake laugh as Drake says "Oh I'm sure you don't". The three of them grin at each other.

"So glad you found someone Balli" says Sam.

"Me too" grinned Balthazar.

"Rain can be a hard ass but she really likes you…I can tell" added Drake.

Balli's grin got bigger as he asked "You think so?".

"Dude… I know so" assured Drake with a nod.

Nothing could wipe the grin off the angel's face as he vanished with the two coffee's he'd made.

Rain woke to the smell of fresh coffee and moaned as she opened her eyes to see her angel sitting beside her offering her a mug. She sat up and smiled at him "Thanks Bal" she said as she took the mug and sipped.

"My pleasure" he replied as he picked up his own mug.

Rain pushes a lock of black hair behind her ear as she says "So um…last night" she started.

The angel smiles softly at her and waits so she continues "I really hope it wasn't a one time thing".

"It wasn't" assured Balli.

"Good" she grinned.

"Better than good" winked Balli.

Rain grins at him and nods thinking 'Did I just land myself an angel?'.

Balthazar leans over, kisses her tenderly and says "Yes…if you want me, I'm your's".

That primal hunter grin slips onto her face then and she says "Fuck yes I want you".

Which makes Balli grin more and reply "You have me hunter".

Her free hand slips onto his thigh and squeezes gently a tender smile on her face.

*All reviews welcome…I've really missed writing this Verse ! Glad to be back at it !*


	5. Chapter 5

Rain Falls.

Chapter Five.

Two weeks after the party the Winchester's were still getting a lot of angel pop in's. Dean was starting to think that every angel in heaven would eventually show up at their house to take a run at Drake. The unclaimed hunter had all the angels interested. Some of his husbands brothers and sisters had never even visited before but when word got out that their house harboured an unclaimed hunter they all came to try their luck in snagging a hunter from one of their fathers pre approved bloodlines.

Drake was becoming impossible, his ego was getting way to big from all the attention. Dean wished he'd find his angel already and stop being such a jerk about it.

"So what are we doing about the Drake situation?" asked Gabe.

"Huh…oh. What can we do? Hope he finds his match soon" replied Dean.

"Or we could do a little match making" grinned Gabriel.

"Well that would be quicker but who do you have in mind?" said Dean.

"Oh not me…Cas had an idea last night and after thinking about it I agree with him. Our sister Rachel, who would be perfect for Drake but they haven't met yet" replied Gabe.

"So hook em up already…he's really starting to annoy me" said Dean.

"It's not that easy…she's um…away so to speak and we have to wait til she comes home" replied Gabriel.

The hunter frowned "Away?".

"Well on assignment really" said Gabe.

"Ok…well when she gets back invite her to come see the babies and she'll meet boy wonder too" replied Dean.

"That's the plan" grinned Gabriel.

"What are you two up to now?" asked Cas as he walked into the room and wound his arms around his husband and nuzzled his ear, sending shivers through Dean.

"Just telling Dean about your idea" replied Gabe.

"Oh good. What do you think love?" said Cas.

"I think it's a plan cause if I have to hear on more boast out of Drake and I may strangle him" replied Dean.

The three of them laugh at that knowing Dean would never actually do it, punch Drake…yes. Strangle him…no.

The hunter reaches up and pulls Cas onto his lap, wraps his arms around his angel and proceeds to nibble on his ear. Cas moans low and Gabriel shakes his head and says "Keep that up and there will be three babies in this house".

"The more the merrier" grinned Dean and went back to tasting Cas's ear.

"When your right…your so right" grinned Gabriel before vanishing.

Cas laughs and settles on his husbands lap, enjoying every nibble and flick of Dean's tongue.

The hunter whispers "You taste so damn good Angel".

Cas moans at the tone in his hunters voice and squirms a little, rubbing against the hard on Dean has for him.

"Want you so fucking much Cas" purred Dean.

Sending a shiver through his husband "I need to fuck you then lover" growled Cas dragging a moan from Dean.

Instantly they are on their bed, naked, Cas pinning Dean underneath him as he licked and kissed his husbands throat.

"Oh Cas" moans Dean.

His angel slowly works his way down Dean's body, kissing and licking all his favourite places as he went. His husband writhes and moans for him spurring him on til he has Dean's hard cock deep in his throat, sucking just the way his hunter likes it. Dean's hand tangles in Cas's hair, not for control…he doesn't need to his husband is expert in getting him off in everyway. He just needs to be touching as much of Cas as he could right then.

"Oh babe" he moans.

Cas bobs his head faster, working Dean with his tongue as he sucks. For the briefest of moments Cas considers teasing his husband by stopping but wants to taste him far to much to stop. Dean knows he doesn't have to warn his angel that he's about to get a mouthful…Cas knows he's about to cum, wants him too. The hunters body bucks of it's own accord and he fills Cas's mouth with hot sweet cum. His angel swallows greedily then laps up every last drop…his hunters seed is far too precious to waste.

Dean lays there feeling boneless as Cas moves between his legs, lube in hand. A liberal application of lube and a gentle thrust and Cas is fully sheathed inside his lover.

"Fuck your tight love" he moans.

"You don't fuck me enough" pouted Dean playfully.

"Oh…don't I ?. So have to fix that" grinned his angel as he thrust forward dragging a moan from Dean.

"Should I fuck you hard or slow?" asked Cas with a wink.

"Just fuck me" growled the hunter.

"Want it that bad huh?" teased Cas.

Dean arches up to prove his point as he moans "Yes".

That's all it takes for Cas to start pounding into his husband with a growl of "Hard it is then".

The hunter wraps his legs around his husband and arches to meet every thrust, head thrown back panting "Yes, fuck me Cas".

His angel gives him exactly what he wants…what he needs, a good hard fucking. They cum together, crying out for each other as they do. Then lay tangled together, panting.

"So do we plan on getting out of bed at all today?" asked Balthazar.

"Nope" grinned Rain.

"Good…I really need to make you cum again" grinned Balli.

"Oh…you need too huh?" she teased.

"Yes most definitely" replied Balthazar as he kissed his way down her stomach.

"How do you plan on doing it?" she grinned.

He raised his eyes to look at her and said "Like this" before plunging his tongue into her wetness.

Rain arches up and cries out his name, her hands digging into the sheets as his tongue did such amazing things to her sex. She writhes and moans for him, spurring him on and before long he drags yet another mind numbing orgasm through her.

"Holy fuck Bal" she gasps as she lays in his arms trembling.

He smiles and holds her close, loving the way she reacts to him. Balthazar is happier than he ever thought possible, the months of watching his brothers and their hunters had been torture but it had been so worth it now that he had found his own love. He didn't want to be without her now and it seemed she felt the same. They did virtually everything together and were never more than an arms length away from each other. So when Drake banged on her door about twenty minutes later and yelled "Get off your angel we have a nasty to kill, sis". She groaned and yelled back "What nasty?".

"Werewolf" replied Drake "So get the hell of your angel and get your blades".

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" she yelled back.

Balthazar sighs and starts to let go of his hunter thinking about how much he'd miss her til she got back. Rain pulls him back to her and says "I hate hunting werewolves with Drake, he's way too careless".

"You can't go on your own" said Balli.

"Then come with me" she replied.

"I'd like that" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

They got up, grabbed a quick shower, dressed and headed downstairs to tell Drake he was staying behind this time.

"Aw come on sis…I love hunting werewolves" whined Drake.

"Too fucking bad…you almost got us both dead last wolf we ganked so you will stay here and let the adults take care of this, got me" said Rain firmly.

Drake pouted…it didn't work so he sulked instead.

"Oh grow up Drake" snapped Rain.

He huffed and stormed outside.

Rain shakes her head at his back and turns to Sam.

"You'll keep him out of too much trouble right?" she asks.

"Yeah, we'll do our best but it is Drake we're talking about" replied Sam.

Rain laughs and says "Yeah I know".

"Be careful, it's almost full moon" added Sam.

"Yeah we will, see ya soon Sammy" she said as she wrapped her arms around Balthazar.

"I'll keep her safe" said Balli.

Sam nods, knowing he will do just that and they couple vanish.

"Who just left?" asked Dean from the doorway a moment later.

"Rain and Balli…werewolf hunt" replied Sam.

"Oh…she didn't take Drake?" asked Dean.

"Nah, he's too careless. Besides Balli doesn't like to be without her for long and these hunts can take days so he went along" replied Sam.

"Those two got real close, real quick didn't they" grinned Dean, happy for his friends.

"Yeah, angels seem to have that affect…as we know" grinned Sam.

"Damn straight Sammy. How's Scarlet today?" said Dean as he poured coffee.

"Restless night but she's snuggled in with Gabe at the moment" replied Sam.

"Yeah…Zain too. Think they sense something we don't?" asked Dean.

"Maybe…I'll ask Gabe what he thinks" said Sam.

"Good idea…I wish I could hear Zain's thoughts the way Cas can it would be so much easier" replied Dean.

"Yeah it would" agreed Sam.

Drake wanders back into the kitchen then.

"They leave already?" he asked.

"Yeah" replied Sam.

"Ok well I'm going to see Tracey, I'll be back later" said Drake.

"Cool, say hi for us" replied Dean.

"Yeah I will, see ya's" said Drake as he left.

Dean shook his head and grinned at his brother "That boy needs an angel".

"No kidding. Gabe says Rachel will be back in a few days so we'll invite her to visit then" said Sam.

"Good, the sooner the better" laughed Dean.

A tiny hand clenches and unclenches in sleep as the visions flow through his sleeping mind. Fire, scorched earth, screaming…his mother weeping beside his fallen father. His older self covered in blood and gore, his sword buried deep in the chest of the creature who had hurt his father. He snarled as he twisted the sword and said "Die you vile thing".

Zain smiles in his sleep…

*All reviews welcome. Hope your still enjoying this one !*


	6. Chapter 6

Rain Falls.

Chapter Six.

A tiny hand opens and the little arm extends, tiny lips tremble as the visions flow through her sleeping mind. Fire, scorched earth, screaming…her Uncle Cas weeping beside Uncle Dean. An older cousin Zain, covered in gore and blood as he drove his sword into the creature that had hurt her uncle. She knelt beside Uncle Dean and held her hand out over him, white light poured forth and he began to heal.

Scarlet smiles in her sleep…

They move silently through the woods close to the werewolf den, Rain looks at Balli and he nods. He vanishes and reappears in the cave saying "Hey fur ball".

The werewolf turns to attack him but he's gone, by the time it turns back around Rain is there, sword whistling through the air as it severs the head from the body. The dead creature drops to the ground. Balthazar is at Rain's side before it hits.

"Perfect" he says.

"Nah, felt a bit of a bite. Have to sharpen this sword before we go after the next one" she replied.

Balli grins at how seriously she takes her job, she is a true hunter, he loves seeing this side of her.

"May I?" asked Balli holding out his hand.

Rain frowns but passes her sword over.

Her angel examines it quickly and passes a hand over the blade then hands it back to her saying "There razor sharp".

"How the hell?" she asks.

"I work with silver…ask to see Dean and Cas's wedding rings some time or Gabe and Sam's. I made both sets" replies her angel.

"Multi talented huh?" she grinned.

"Yes I am" grinned Balli.

Rain laughs then says "Let's go gank another dog".

They leave the cave and head to the stream where her angel senses the other one. They watch it for a moment then Balli grabs her and they vanish just before a third one attacks from behind where they'd been. They reappear behind the confused animal and Rain takes off it's head before it can turn.

"Thanks love that's like a hot knife through butter now" she grinned at her sword.

A silver dagger appears in Balli's hand and he throws it at the other werewolf as it charges at them. It hits home dead centre between the eyes and buries it's self to the hilt, the animal is dead before it hit's the ground.

"I think I like hunting" said Balthazar.

"Good, you're a better hunter than Drake so I'm bringing you along from now on" she grinned.

"I don't sense any more of them…should we go back to the motel?" asked her angel.

"You read my mind" grinned Rain.

"No just thinking the same thing" he replied as he wrapped her in his arms and they vanished.

Drake sat at the kitchen table with Sam, playing poker while Gabe fed Scarlet.

"He's cheating" said Gabriel.

"He always cheats" replies Sam.

"Do not" says Drake.

"He's a bad liar too" adds Dean as he walks into the kitchen.

"Fuck what is this pick on Drake day?" he pouted.

"Oh we should make it an annual thing" suggest Sam grinning.

"Fuck you Sam" replied Drake.

"No thanks, never no where you've been" teased Sam.

Gabriel gave him a look he didn't see.

"Is Drake whoring around again?" asked Cas as he wandered in with Zain in his arms.

Drake groaned and said "Fuck you all".

Everyone laughed then.

The fluttering of wings announced an incoming angel and suddenly Rachel stood in the doorway smiling "Hello brothers" she said.

"Rach" grinned Gabe.

Castiel hands Zain to Dean and goes to hug his sister "Hello Rachel" he smiles.

"Hi Cassie, you look great" replied Rachel as she hugged him back.

Sam took Scarlet so Gabriel could get up and hug his sister too.

Rachel turns to Sam and Dean then and says "The infamous Winchesters…you pair treating my brothers right?".

"Yes ma'am" grins Dean.

Rachel laughs, shakes her head and says "Let me see my niece and nephew".

The brothers come forward with their children and Rachel grinned as she looked at them.

"Oh my father…their both so beautiful" she exclaimed.

"Just like his mother" said Dean at the same time Sam said "Just like her father".

The brothers exchange a look and grin at each other. Their angels blush.

Drake sat staring at the new angel…she was stunning. Long blonde hair and a voice he could listen to for days, hell weeks. He was hooked on sight.

Gabriel notices this and elbows Cas gently, his brother looks at Drake and grins then says "Um Rach…have you met Drake?".

Rachel turns around and looks at the young hunter and smiles "Hello" she says.

"Hi, how are you?" says Drake with a smile.

"Good thank you. Do you live here too" she asks him.

"Nah…I crash some times though" he replies.

"Oh so how are you related?" asked Rachel.

"Oh we're not…my sister and I know the boys from way back. Rain's with your brother Balli hunting werewolves" Drake said.

"Balthazar hunting?" asked Rachel.

"It's fine Rach…Rain's a Bloodstone and besides Balli and silver"

"Yeah true" replied Rachel.

"Huh…what about Balli and silver?" asked Drake.

"Balthazar is The master silversmith" replied Rachel.

"Oh…perfect for werewolves then" said Drake.

"Yeah exactly, show Drake your wedding ring Cas" said Gabe.

Castiel moves closer to Drake and holds out his hand.

Drake looks at the ring but doesn't dare take the angels hand for fear of Dean. "Wow that's awesome" he says.

Cas moves away from Drake and over to Dean and Zain.

Rachel turns to the Winchesters and asks "So which one can I hold first?" with a grin.

"Either" said all four parents at once.

"Can't play favourites…both" Rachel grinned.

Dean instinctively said "No…one at a time. They know there's no favourites".

Cas looks at his husband, realises what he's thinking and grins at how protective he is of his family.

"I won't drop one" joked Rachel.

"Here, Scarlet first" said Sam as he handed her to Rachel.

She took her gently and cradled her, looking down and smiling at her.

"Hello Scarlet, I'm Aunty Rachel" she said.

Scarlet reaches up and takes hold of her hair, she doesn't pull, just holds it as it's the only part of her aunty she can reach.

"So cute" sighs Rachel as she turns and walks slowly to a chair, she sits and looks at the little girl lovingly.

Gabriel smiles, knowing his sister will soon be having an Uber Hunter of her own if Drake doesn't blow it. Ten minutes later Gabriel takes Scarlet and puts her to bed. Cas takes Zain over to his aunty and she takes him gently and cradles him.

"Oh look at you…the very first Uber Hunter, Sword of Destiel" she grins.

"How cool is that?" grins Dean.

"Fuck yeah" agrees Drake.

"Language Drake" snapped Rachel.

"Sorry" he said quickly.

Dean was shocked to say the least.

"Zain doesn't need to hear such profanity's at this age" she replied.

"Then he's living in the wrong house" joked Cas.

"Cassie…really" said his sister sternly.

"They haven't heard anything here they don't already know" stated Cas.

"Yes but still" replied Rachel.

"Relax Sis" said Cas.

"How about I take Rachel out and show her the town?" offered Drake.

"I'd like that" said Rachel.

Cas grinned as he took Zain from his sister, he looked at Drake and said "Bring her home in one piece or else".

"Of course…I'll be the perfect gentleman" replied Drake seriously.

He stood, offered Rachel his arm and said "Shall we?".

Dean almost fell over.

Rachel stood, took his arm saying "Yes we shall" and they promptly vanished.

"Lets hope he doesn't fuck it up" said Sam.

"He won't" replied Cas "He's hooked already".

"Thank fuck for that" sighed Dean.

Sam and Cas laugh pretty hard at that.

The End.

*All reviews welcome. This is the last chapter of Rain Falls, if your following this series the next story will be titled Night of the demon. Thank you for reading The Hunter Verse!*


End file.
